1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone stand and also a microphone system having a microphone, a transmitter device and a microphone stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stands which serve to accommodate microphones have been sufficiently well known for a long time. With such microphones, wire-bound or wireless microphones are fixed to the stand by means of a corresponding clamping device.
Microphone stands are used in particular so that the microphone does not have to be held in the user's hands, but instead the microphone is fixed resting in the stand so that singers or the like, for example, have both hands free.
In other microphone stands the microphones are fixed to the stand by means of a plug-in connection, such as, for example, an XLR audio connection. In this case a cable is frequently passed into the interior of the stand, which takes place both for aesthetic and also for practical reasons. With all wire-bound microphones a cable connection, preferably a detachable one, has to be provided, which connects the microphone to the devices in the following audio processing unit, such as, for example, a mixing console or a recording device.
The provision of cable connections to the following audio processing unit for each wire-bound microphone proves to be very expensive in some cases. Therefore wireless microphones are often used, because the cable connection, as is known, is not provided in their case.
Wireless microphones as a rule have a microphone unit and also a wireless transmission unit, in which case a wireless receive unit especially matched to the microphone has to be provided for each wireless microphone. The adaptation between the wireless microphone and the wireless receive unit is very important in this case, specifically in particular when a plurality of wireless microphones are to be operated in a limited space, so that interference can be avoided between the different microphones/transmission units and receive units. However, this proves to be disadvantageous as consequently both the wireless microphones and also the receive units cannot be universally used, but only in pairs in each case.